dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:The Milkman
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dante's Inferno Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the King Minos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:16, August 4, 2011 Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! The Milkman 10:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi Milkman. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. First, the easy part - to update the featured article and image, just edit the templates on which they appear, which are Template:FA and Template:FI. Now that you've adopted the wiki, if you want to use a different method for the main page's content, such as having the code/text actually on the main page rather than split into templates, feel free to change it to whatever works best for you. As for the background image, if you have one or two large images (1280x960 or larger) that you would like for me to use, please link me to them. If not, no worries. I'll see what I can find, make a preview, then show you and let you decide. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :I found some cool wallpapers that I used to make a few possible backgrounds. Take a look: :*Preview #1 (looks grainy/fuzzy because it's a concept art) :*Preview #2 :*Preview #3 :Let me know if you want to use either of them, and I'll upload it to the wiki. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Fire and brimstone, indeed! I'm glad I could help. Once you've put the finishing touches on the templates, main page, etc., you might want to put in a spotlight request to show off the wiki and maybe attract some new editors. Keep up the good work. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Infobox I'd be very happy to help :) just let me know what information you'd like on each line and how you want it all to look (I can make it look like this infobox if you want). Cheers --Anon(Talk) 20:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I created a logo for this wiki (you can see it in action here). If you'd like to use it, just put this image in the . Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 22:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) : I've made the infobox and put it on the Death Blade article. Check it out and let me know if anything needs to be changed. : Also, thanks for the admin rights :) now I'm going to go through the wiki and see if there's anything else I can do. Cheers --Anon(Talk) 18:11, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you are Epic, 1230 Edits in 2 months? kinda awesome 10th Circle 15:21, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Circles of Hell Done and done :) --Anon(Talk) 18:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey MM! glad to see you like King Minos the best as well :D 10th Circle 07:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) More work ;Infoboxes I haven't played the game enough to know what to put in the infoboxes, but if you come up with some ideas, I'll be happy to put them in the infobox :) ;Policy When it comes to policy, it's usually a good idea to copy them from more established wikis. When I was making policy pages for the L.A. Noire Wiki, I copied a couple of policies from The Vault and the Red Dead Wiki (plus a couple of other wikis) and just removed/added a couple of points to suit the wiki better. And this is what I got. If you'd like, you can copy those policies and change them to your liking. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 23:12, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Mwahaha The trophy category has been smote from this Earth and driven into the fiery depths of Hell. Not our Hell, but... yeah. *Ponders as she looks around the site* Now, what else shall come under my dominion? XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) : Hahaha... of course not. I just like to strike fear into inanimate objects. :P : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :: I hope you're not referring to a vigilant, hell-raising Milkman such as yourself! :: "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 04:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) MM, I am TERRIBLY sorry for my biased edits, tbh, I made those for edit farm, I admit that, you can ban me or whatever you like cos I dont think this is acceptable. Background What are your thoughts about having the background image in a fixed position instead of stuck at the top of the page? "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 01:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) : I meant like as you scroll down the pages, the background image stays where it is instead of staying at the top (you can check it out by going to the background customization menu and ticking the 'fix' box) - but it definitely looks good the way it is. Just throwing an idea out there. :D : I'm moving a bunch of shit around in the house tonight, but hopefully I'll be on in a bit to do some more house-cleaning here. XD : Hope you're having a good night! : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 02:24, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki stuffs Jump into chat when you can, please suh. Got a few questions about your baby. XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 18:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Following up on renames I just left a note on Legal's talk page about updating links after a rename (one of my clean-up procedures). You may be interested if it's not a process you're familiar with. 2ks4 (talk) 15:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Another Weapon? Yeah, I think we can do that. In addition to its own page, we can append a DLC weapons section to the bottom of the Weapons of Inferno page. :) "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 01:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I always glad to help in wikia. You should change their role to: protagonist, antagonist, something like that. What you or someone alse wrote was the characters' title-in-game. I'm not a big expert about the game but I will help if you need something. Btw, this is a realy nice wiki! -- Ilan xd 12:44, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay. You should also to check other gaming wikis like the "Fallout", "Mafia", "Uncharted", "GTA" and "LA Niore", I'm a rollback user on the last two. -- Ilan xd 17:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC) What?! I'm not from the Fallout wiki Maybe you saw me in the Red Dead wiki :) -- Ilan xd 18:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Slacking off... ;) Hi! Thought I'd drop by and say bye. XD I'll try and pop in for a few edits over the next few days, but I'm making no promises. :P Have a good weekend! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 21:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok bro I will mind that from now on, ty for comment. 10th Circle 12:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Rules This wiki is kinda big (200+), not as Fallout (10000+), but I think you should to create rules\policy for the wiki. If you want, I can help :) -- Ilan xd 19:53, October 15, 2011 (UTC) These are realy good roles :) -- Ilan xd 20:17, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this is wikia rule #1!!! - The work is NEVER done :) I will find something to do :) -- Ilan xd 20:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) plz comein wiki chat bro 10th Circle 14:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Adoption approved Woohoo! My adoption request for the Marathon wiki was approved! Crap! My adoption request for the Marathon wiki was approved! I'll be doing a lot of experimenting with the different , templates, etc. there and can hopefully bring some ideas from that back here and to Red Dead Wiki. The good thing about the Marathon wiki is that it's mature, so the content is good, but it's also very low traffic, so there's little vandalism to deal with and no one around to notice as I play with new ideas. I gave it a logo to start with and figured out the badge editing so I'm playing with that now. Next will be a new background. 2ks4 (talk) 22:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Real World categories I created a top level Real World category and a People category below that after noting the page for the always-awesome Richard Moll. This game has representations of real world individuals such as Dante Alighieri, but the category is not intended for that (unless you want to include them in the scope). Depending on the number of individuals who will have pages, we could further sub-categorize People as Actors, Developers, Artists, etc. if necessary. 2ks4 (talk) 03:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thank you! :3 It's been awesome so far. I dunno if you got my message on PSN but... I got Dante's Inferno yesterday. XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 21:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits needed Regarding separate categories for each circle of Hell, it could be useful if there is enough content for each category. That would let you see at a glance all of the locations, characters, levels, bosses, etc. associated with one level. If that amounts to ten or twenty pages per category vs. just a few, then I think it would be worthwhile. The RDR equivalent would be the three "states" (New Austin, Nuevo Paraiso, West Elizabeth) since each represents a physical region as well as a phase of the game and each contains certain levels, settlements, etc. With my limited knowledge of the game, it seems like each circle is pretty separate from the others - not a lot of overlap of characters, etc. 2ks4 (talk) 03:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, if it's only potentially ten articles per circle, that's kind of marginal for having separate categories. One thing to consider, though, is if image files (screenshots) are also categorized by level - there may be many more of those, or at least enough to make the categorization worthwhile overall. If you're working on an article about a particular level, it could be useful to search the images only for that level to see if any relevant ones already exist. :2ks4 (talk) 00:31, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Edits Needed 2k got the first one (I'm glad, because I was up til 3 doing trig yesterday >_<), and as for the second one... I'm thinking it might get a little tedious cleaning up categories in the long run, but these might actually be needed. Maybe the base pages of each category can be categorized as Levels of Hell, or something to that effect? I'll change it, let me know if you like it - revert it if you don't. :) Also, we never came to an agreement about the Achievement Pages... You said some of them need trivia, and others don't - personally I think we can get trivia for whatever we need on this game, as a lot of it refers to other factual things like you were mentioning the other day. I'm also not sure how exactly you wanted the sections labeled. "Overview" seems to include too much all in a lump; I know the info box on the right describes everything, but section headings for things such as 'acquisition', 'trivia', etc... would streamline the page. So, let me know what you want, or something... You should be in chat, I feel like I'm writing a book! haha. I'm DONE with most school stuff for the week, so I'll be playing and editing later tonight. Just let me know something. :D "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 23:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: UGC I think it's a great idea, although I don't know much about the DLC, so I won't be much help with the gameplay part, but I can help with creating a new namespace (unless you want the trials to be in the 'main namespace'). If you want to put the trials in a new namespace, follow the steps on this help page. After reading the help page, you should requesting a new namespace. Be sure to include this info: 1. The name of the namespace. 2. Whether you want it to be considered 'content' or not -- the posse namespace on the RDW is not considered content. *;Notes ** Non-content namespaces don't count towards the wiki's article count. ** Edits made to non-content namespaces won't show up on the 'Wiki Activity'. 3. Whether you want articles in that namespace to show up in search results. 4. And if you want it to have subpages -- posse pages on the RDW have subpages disabled. Hope this helps. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 01:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Format of "Relics of Inferno" page As I've been creating new relics pages, I've been removing their full descriptions from Relics of Inferno, leaving just the list of relics, in order to be consistent with how the first few sets were done. Is this how you want it, just lists of relics, or would you like a brief description for each. In other words: *Death Blade or *Death Blade - increases the damage done by scythe attacks. 2ks4 (talk) 02:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: DLC Infobox I created the DLC infobox with the info you wanted and the standard design. Also, I'm not sure which aspects of the Undead Nightmare infobox you wanted to include in the infobox, so if you could elaborate I'd be happy to put it in the infobox. Cheers :) --Anon(Talk) 20:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the internets. Now I'm one step closer to wining the internet :) --Anon(Talk) 20:15, November 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Dead Frontier/PSN You're welcome! :D This looks like it could be fun. BTW, you should fuck off with the... whatever else you were playing last night and come play Inferno! Gotta get some gametime in before Skyrim completely takes over your soul, literally ripping you from your throne in our lair of Hell. XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 19:23, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Troll Got your message. Also, you may want to deal with someone who's been at the Filippo Argenti page. Re: New Wiki Order! Man, you gotta start adopting some wikis for games I actually have! Though, to be honest, although I played through the original Assassin's Creed recently and am halfway through Assassin's Creed 2 now, I haven't yet visited the wiki for those games (and I've even been told it's a nice wiki). Coincidentally, Brütal Legend was the first Yahtzee review that someone linked me to. 2ks4 (talk) 04:44, December 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Brutal Legend Do you aspire to be a serious slavedriver, you maddened Milkman? D: Just kidding. XD But for realz, I dunno if I'm magnificent enough to juggle all the wikis I want to edit, let alone adding another one that I (sadly) know nothing about. If that changes, or you adopt another wiki I'm familiar with, then MAAAYBE we can discuss the details! :P Btw, you may want to scrub the dragon juice from your hair. It's starting to build up, and people are talking. :D "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 07:52, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : ... you would. XD : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 22:43, December 17, 2011 (UTC) User rights I got a message saying my user rights were changed, but couldn't see any difference... ? *confused* "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 07:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : ... Oh! Well, awesome! :D Yeah, I've been trying to make up for my previous slack whilst dealing with my book-learnins and whatnot. XD : "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 19:49, December 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Welcome Back I agree I should of used a blog post and I will not be changing my name again. Thank You Infernal Hell | Sunday, 3rd July 2011 00:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I thought I did I sometimes forgot and thank you I will. Infernal Hell | Sunday, 3rd July 2011 00:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Yeah same. Infernal Hell | Sunday, 3rd July 2011 00:21, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I will I just need to work on my profile page and then I'll start other pages. Infernal Hell | Sunday, 3rd July 2011 01:14, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :3 Thanks! I'm tryin'. :D Got pretty tired from that binge, but I enjoyed it - I'm sure there's more to come! I think that's a great idea about the vote for admins... but we kind of need more active editors to make it effective. I've been trying to recruit some users from RDR Wiki, but they all have the same excuse I did at first. :D Maybe you should show your face over there and work your magic; it apparently works. Let me know if you disagree with anything I've done, or have any input, etc... I took some screen shots of the menu, it's acting kind of fucky. I need an email address or some way to show them to you. If we can fix it, I think it'll look great! Just let me know something. "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 08:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki Nav I'll look into the code shortly. It could possibly be just minor character mistakes, like those damned asterisks from before. >_< "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 19:16, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Community Service Thanks! I'm a little addicted, I'm afraid. :D It happens, I suppose. I completely agree with deleting old, completed to-do list items, the only one that falls under that category is the Relics page. And as for the Creature Nav, I wanted to do that initially, but the Creatures page isn't all that clean at the moment, let alone complete. That's another thing we really need to work on. I figured that we really need to do a sweep of all Creatures and make sure everything links out where it should. I'm handling that for the most part, but we really need more information on the pages, as well as distinctions between similar but differing characters, ie Minions, to be consistent with other, more complete character pages. Just a thought! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 04:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Shit! That's pretty sweet. :) You didn't leave a link for the walkthrough, but I googled. You're just trying to tempt me into quadrupling my to-do list, aren't you? ;D "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 06:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Great thanks for your kind welcome to the wiki, much obliged. I was at first just looking through while YouTube loaded, looking for an background to add to my (admittedly) gluttonous pictures folder (22,155 images and counting), but I may be back with more additions/edits later, to satisfy the know-it-all in me. Giwptar 10:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again for the kind words. I will be scarce for a bit, trying to get the "Saint" achievement for the wiki here (contribute once a day for 5 days) but I don't know how much I have, so I'm just doing one a day. After that, I'll just overhaul any & all the info I've got. :P Giwptar 19:26, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: LOL, thanks for the welcome. I might try to help a little bit with cleanup if I get the chance :) Won't be able to do much in the information dept, however, since I haven't ever played the game... Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 14:28, December 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Alignment I dunno, I've always been partial to centered... everything looks so much cleaner that way. If every page could have at least three images in the gallery, it'd be perfect. BTW, aren't you supposed to be working? XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 20:07, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Two Questions... Hey, I was just curious, what the heck is a "wiki vandal"? You mentioned it on your profile and, forgive the n00b-ish-ness, but I'm not familiar with the lingo yet. Other quick query, where would I put information about known glitches in the game? There was one on the Greed level, where you find Tarpeia , the one with the rotating gear platforms. Giwptar 19:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC)